I love you, I hate you, I can't be without you
by Sakura 'Bloody Angel' Uchiha
Summary: SASUSAKU


**In This Fanfic is rated M for Violence, Mature Content and Language. Be Wear that there will be much Description of the bloody battles that will take place.**

**Reader Discretion is Advised.**

**Sakura's POV**

December 18

Fist Entry

Dear Diary,

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have baby-pink hair. I am 19 years old, the head of the Medical Core, and an ANBU Black Ops. When I was 14 my heart was broken for the first time, it was broken by no other than the famous S-Rank criminal, Sasuke Uchiha and when I thought that I was finally safe from the pain he caused me, at 17 I saw him by mistake on a mission with the new Team 7. When I was 15 the only person who was there for me after _**he **_left, left as well. When I was 14 ½ I began my training to become a Medical Ninja. My mentor was no other than Tsunade, the last of the three Legendary Sanin. Its mere coincidence that all of Team 7 later was trained by one of the Legendary Sanin; Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, Naruto was trained by Jiraya, and I was trained by Tsunade. When I trained with Tsunade, I was to first focus on my ability to dodge: "A medical Ninjas first Priority is to be able to dodge all attacks! Because if you cannot dodge and you get hurt the team cannot heal you or anyone on the team, they depend on us!"

Next in my training came strength: Tsunade-sama MADE SURE that I was able to put all of my anger, frustration, heart-break and Chakra into my fist, leg, or anything that I might be using against my enemy. Next came my medical skills: believe it or not, but this was the easiest part of training. Then came the ability to take attacks. Then I was to learn about the effects and use of poison. Finally was the Mental Training: I may have graduated at the top of my class in the Academy (including Boys) but this was a COMPLETELY different kind of mental training. It was about being able to face dozens of enemies while only facing one, about fighting one enemy, looking for a weakness point, searching for anyone hurt, and searching for new ones all at once.

It is almost midnight now, I have to go, Tsunade's suppose to tell me about the special mission I have next week.

'Till Next Time,

Sakura Haruno xoxo

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat up in the large Sakura tree watching her write in a book. One thing that I noticed was the paragraph about her training, and her closing paragraph. An important mission, eh? Well looks like I'll be late back to the hideout, oh well, I just hope that Sui and Karin don't kill each other before I get back.

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, eager to find out what the important S-Ranked mission would be. Lucky for Sasuke he had a perfect view of the Hokage's office and the window was open so he could hear each and every word that was said between the two.

"Sakura, sit down." A serious face washed over Tsunade's friendly smile

"Hai." Sakura replied a little hastily

"Sakura, as you know this mission is one of the most important that I've given out this entire year."

Sakura tried the best she could to hide her excitement and a slight case of fear.

"This mission, Sakura, requires you to, hold on a minute let me close this window so no one over-hears."

'Damn it!' Sasuke cursed in his mind

"Like I was saying, this mission requires you to go under-cover, in a way. What you need to do is locate, track, and join Sasuke Uchiha. You will tell him that you have 'left' Konoha, because you finally realized how 'weak' it is. We will send you out with a tracking device that you will activate when you feel that he has gained your trust."

"….Lady Tsunade-sama, what will happen to Sasuke after I bring him back?"

"That is up to me and Shizunne. This, by the way, is based on your judgment."

"Hai."

**Sakura's POV**

Dear Diary,

Today I found out the mission… Here is the list of weapons and supplies I need to take:

Hunter Disposal Kit

A File (Duh! Every Girls Gotta have one at all times!)

Mirror (Duh!)

Scrolls (About 6-8)

Wire

Exploding Notes, Pouches, and Smoke Grenade bombs

Soldier Provision Pills

Kunai (As many as possible)

Needles

Shuriken (As many as possible)

Makibishi

My Katana

Needle Launcher

Any and all Medical Supplies

Poison

The Tracker

Love,

Sakura Haruno xoxo

**Normal POV**

'Hmm…. Interesting…. I wonder what the mission is.' Sasuke thought to himself

He leapt down from the giant Sakura tree and transported myself home. He walked into the, surprisingly large, hideout. It had plain white walls, but the plainness in the walls was made up with elaborate gold vases and beautiful paintings that were done by professionals. Once he walked into the hideout Karin, a loud-mouthed, red-head, with glasses, walked right up to him, capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Karin," he snarled, "Get off of me!"

"Hey man! How was the trip?" A loud blue-haired boy yelled.

"Fine."

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAANNN! Why do you have to goooooo?" A whining Naruto exclaimed.

"Lady Tsunade-sama's orders."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't really know, maybe sometime in the next year or two."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, lower you voice, please." A once shy white-eyed violet haired girl asked.

'She really has gotten a lot more confident ever since Naruto and her stated dating' Sakura thought while a warm expression covered her face.

"Naruto, I'll be back before you know it."

I started of into the woods tree-hopping. After about two hours or so, I saw something that looked like it was the butt of a duck, or an over-sized cockatoo's head, the only thing different was the color, after being able to fully see the color I knew it could only be one person….


End file.
